Forget Me Not
by Yazzi6
Summary: She wanted to forget, so she did. But thats where it all began falling apart, because even though you can make your mind forget, you cannot make your heart. SesshomaruxOCxInuyasha R


_**Read and Review, Please. It really helps.**_

_You Hold Me Without Touch._

_You Keep Me Without Chain._

_I Never Wanted Anything So Much Than To Drown In Your Love And Not Feel Your Rain__**.**_

_**Prologue: Inconceivable **_

A chilled wind blew through the strange hut that was much bigger inside than it was out. This wind carried through the whole house, the icy wind stirring one of the inhabitants inside awake. Bright lavender eyes snapped open, flickering around the dark space of her quarters. The women sat up alarmed a cold sweat coating her deep caramel skin. The woman stood, something was not right. The woman, the divinity that has seen centuries go by walked out of her quarters, and into the open room that was just filled with the bustling activity of her three beautiful children not too long ago. Her eyes danced around the room, nothing seemed to be out of order here, but still the strange feeling wouldn't leave her. The woman sighed and decided to check on her children. Maeko walked down the corridor that would lead to her children's rooms. The divinity woman came to her daughter Rin's room first. She slid the papered door open and peered down on the beautiful seventeen year old girl. Maeko smiled to herself, she could remember the day Rin entered her life like it was yesterday, sometimes Maeko can't fathom that nine years have actually passed.

Maeko closed the door going to the next room. She peered inside seeing the silver head of her one and only son, Izo. He was sprawled out in a messy fashion snoring away. Maeko closed the door shuffling to the last door. Maeko walked in, looking down on the five month old baby in her cradle. The child slept soundly. Maeko reached down and caressed the baby's soft tan cheek, even though her conception was truly unexpected she wouldn't trade her little Chiyo for the world. Maeko sighed running her hand through her thick ebony curls, now that she was sure the children were okay she should have been calm now right? Wrong, the uneasy feeling of dread would not leave her. With frazzled thughts, the nervous divinity headed out of the baby's room, through the corridor and out into the large front room. Maeko looked around once more letting her keen senses come into to play; now she felt as if she was being watched. But yet she could not sense a thing. Maeko sighed and decided to get some fresh air, to calm her anxiety fueled thoughts. Maeko stepped across the large room and out into the freezing night. Maeko looked around confused on why it was so cold, so cold that she could see her own breath.

"It's the middle of summer." She mumbled perplexed to herself. "But it feels like we're in the middle of a damn blizzard." Maeko took in a deep breath and went back inside, her dread increasing ten-fold. And that's when it happened; Maeko was ambushed from behind, the wind being knocked out of her. Maeko's face then met the hard wood floor.

_Whoever just assaulted me is going to die; just as soon as I catch my damn breath_ the angry divine being fumed in her thoughts.

Maeko was then flipped over roughly by her attacker, and that's when her eyes met gold. Maeko believed in most things but certainly not this. Maeko stared up into the face of the man she killed nine years ago. The man she hated just as much as she loved him, which was too damn much in her book.

"Sesshomaru?" the flabbergasted divinity croaked. He stared at her in his usual cold way. Maeko looked him over and she was irritated at the fact that her memory did him no justice, that he was even more so beautiful than she remembered.

"You killed me." He stated in his monotone

"Apparently, not for good." The fire cracker of a divinity stated back mimicking his tone.

Sesshomaru stared down on her for a moment his weight pressing down onto her frame. He then spoke.

"Still an insolent woman, I see." Sesshomaru said, a hint of amusement in his voice, but then it turned sinister, as a slap went across her face.

Maeko spit out blood her hand flying to her stinging cheek. Maeko growled at the man she was once married to. All her surprise that bound her under him was now gone and replaced by anger. Maeko threw the daiyoukai off of her and stood, wiping the crimson fluid from her mouth. Sesshomaru was now standing across the room as Maeko glared daggers at him.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here." She spat. "Especially, since I am even more so capable of killing you again."

"Really, now?" Sesshomaru asked a sinister smirk faltering his cool expression. At those words a burning sensation went through Maeko, instantly her hands flew up to the long forgotten mark on her neck. Maeko crumpled to the floor, surprised and somewhat crippled by the pain. Sesshomaru made his way over to her and assumed his straddling position over her once more.

"You must have forgotten." He said to Maeko, as she writhed beneath him in pain. "The terms of a daiyoukai's mark. I can give you the greatest pleasure and pain." And at that Sesshomaru forced Maeko's hands away from the mark and replaced them with his. At his touch Maeko's body responded in the most sinful way and Sesshomaru enjoyed how it bucked beneath him. Maeko's lavender eyes stared up at him with hatred. How he missed those eyes, that face, this body. He was thoroughly and inexplicably still in love with her, and it hurt knowing all the pain she has caused and that is why she will pay for everything she did.

Maeko hated him and her body for this because it wasn't supposed to feel like this or welcome his weight on top of her.

"You bastard!" Maeko moaned out as Sesshomaru's hands began to become reacquainted with every slope and plain of her body. Maeko wanted to cry and maim him all at once because she felt he was going to do whatever he pleased with her. That is why she had to fight for control, fight the ineffable hold he had on her.

"You cannot fight the inevitable." Sesshomaru whispered as if reading her thoughts, nipping at her earlobe,

"Watch me." Maeko seethed through gritted teeth whilst in battle with her body. Sesshomaru smirked and moved his hand down her torso parting the silk that separated her from his skin, leaving her exposed before him. She wanted so badly to stop him if only she could gain control. Sesshomaru's eyes danced over her frame, his golden peepers devouring her.

"Stop it." Maeko snapped growing very annoyed with his eye rape. She wanted nothing more than to just claw them out their sockets. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped up from her body to her face amusement his eyes. His hands traveled up to her now exposed breast, grasping both in his hands. Maeko yelped in pleasure which only made her wish for his demise furthermore. Sesshomaru's eyes never left her face as his hands traveled down her torso, and Maeko realized his destination.

"Don't you dare." she warned raw fury present in her eyes she wanted so badly for her body to listen and do what she wanted. A chilling grin faltered his cold expression as his claws ever so gently scraped across the flesh of her core. Maeko gasped at the ineffable feeling that filled her and the thoughts that filled her mind. Maeko simply hated how he could make her feel this way. Sesshomaru sighed content dipping down his face to hers. His eyes bore into her, flames of passion and fury dancing within the gold.

"Did you ever think I would let you go?" Sesshomaru asked her in a chilling tone. "Not even death will keep me from you."

And at that Sesshomaru's lips pressed against hers. Maeko instantly melted into to the kiss to her mind's dissatisfaction. Maeko questioned her sanity and why she kissed him back, even though she knew the answer very well. It was because she loved him, even though she very well shouldn't. He was the one that drove her mad with all these emotions. The one would never let her go no matter how many times she evaded him. Sesshomaru released her from his searing kiss. He stared down on her for a moment. Silence filled the room as maeko's sanity returned to her along with her fury.

"Remember Maeko you are mine." Sesshomaru said in his usual tone. At those words the hold Sesshomaru had over her loosened and an inexplicable rage filled Maeko. She was not his, and simply refused to go back to being somebodies property, let alone his. Sesshomaru's hands caught fire along with his clothes. Sesshomaru jumped away from Maeko fighting to put himself out. Maeko stood staring at him with blackened eyes, she could have burned him alive, but honestly she barely had it in her to kill him the first time, let alone a second. The flames dispersed and Sesshomaru was on her again this time his hand at her neck and her body crushed between him and a wall.

"Why do you continue to fight the inevitable?" he asked his eyes a fiery red. Maeko stared up at him defiantly.

"Why do you insist on referring to me as property?" Maeko spat back "I will never be what you want me to be so badly. I will not play house with a monster."

Sesshomaru growled as the burning sensation in her neck returned. Maeko gritted her teeth; she could bare the pain and find a way to escape him since she couldn't kill him.

"Then I have no choice but to break you and make you think otherwise." And at that he kissed her again Maeko tried to fight him but he just pressed his lips on her harder. That's when Maeko bit him, hard. He growled and released her as a creak sounded from the side of them. Both of their heads snapped to the source.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru and Maeko said simultaneously. Rin stared at the scene with frightened eyes. Instantly Maeko's mind went to the children she wouldn't let him have her or them, and plus she feared what he would do when he figured out who fathered Chiyo.

"Rin." Maeko said again on shaky breaths. "Get the others and get down the Rabbit hole."

"But mom-" she murmured frightened but Maeko didn't let her finish.

"No." Maeko demanded. "Now."

She nodded and ran off down the hall, as the hand around Maeko's neck tightened. Maeko turned her attention to the furious dog demon in front of her, that was trying to stop her from breathing. His eyes were red, raw fury and hurt could be seen clearly in them.

"Why does Rin look upon me in fear, as if I am some stranger, some monster?" he demanded with rage in his voice.

Maeko stared up at him with defiant eyes refusing to admit what she did. Sesshomaru waited for her response but then it hit him.

"You made her forget me?" he snapped pressing her back further into the wall. Maeko flinched as more pain was bared upon her.

"It doesn't feel good to be forgotten, does it Sesshomaru?" she choked out.

"How dare you?" he barked in a crazed state.

Sesshomaru was on the verge of lost control, Maeko believed in this state he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She had to get away and quick, if she wanted to see her loved ones again without him killing her or her killing him, again. Then a plan hit her, a route of escape. It was going to prove challenging since she was so out of practice but she could do it. Maeko managed to reach up and touch Sesshomaru, burning the skin of his neck. He flinched back, giving her enough room to duck under him and sprint towards her salvation. She had ran into the bath house but she had forgotten Sesshomaru was just as fast as she, if not faster. Maeko then was knocked to the floor once more. Struggling, Maeko threw her elbow back into his face, he fell back but he caught her by the ankle. The daiyoukai squeezed with an unbearable force, Maeko screamed as he shattered her ankle but she wouldn't let him stop her because she was in finger tips reach of her salvation. Maeko reached her hand out as he tried to pull her back but he would do no such thing. She reached further and her hand touched liquid. She looked back at him a triumphant smirk plastered on her face as her body dematerialized into water. Maeko entered the tub and was down the drain in no time, leaving a thoroughly enraged dog demon behind. She had escaped. Maeko poured out into the spring that ran under her house her body materializing in front of her children. Maeko fell to the ground once she was solid again for her ankle was in pieces. Rin ran to her side along with Izo who helped their mother out of the spring to one of the mats against the opposite wall. Maeko coughed flinching at the sharp sound of Chiyo's cries; she must have sensed something was wrong.

"Give me Chiyo." Maeko said a little out of breath. Izo immediately handed her to Maeko. Maeko cuddled the child and shushed her promising her that everything was fine even though Maeko knew very well everything wasn't.

...

A fire burned in the center of the cavern and Maeko managed to calm Chiyo and Izo and put them to bed. Now Rin lay awake whose eyes hadn't left her mother since she materialized in the cavern. Maeko knew Rin wanted answers, but the real mystery was would she give them to her eldest child. On that thought Maeko groaned placing a hand on her ankle that was clearly shattered by that bastard. A blue light emitted from her hands healing it instantly along with every other pain Sesshomaru caused her. Maeko stared up at the high cavern she created when she moved to the village. She did it in case of a typhoon. But it would serve as a panic room from Sesshomaru just as well because of the barrier she had gotten placed over it by several powerful mikos. Maeko sighed she was still unsure of how that bastard lived since no one, not even she could escape Hell's ice, but yet he did.

"I want answers, mother." said a voice room across the cavern, breaking Maeko out of her thoughts. Maeko stared at Rin, tears swelling up in her eyes; she didn't want to give her answers so Maeko kept quiet even though she knew Rin deserved the truth. Rin scoffed and spoke once more.

"I know what you did, I remember Lord Sesshomaru now, and all I wish to know is why. Why would you make me forget the man that saved my life time and time again? A man I looked up to as a father."

By this time tears freely cascaded down Maeko's cheeks. She knew for Rin to understand what she did, she would have to remember everything she tried so hard to forget, she would have to look back on a hundred and twenty years of pain. Maeko would have to start at where it all began, the day she met Inuyasha.

**A/N : Well this is my new and first Inuyasha story. I hope you lovely readers enjoy it and negative or positive feedback is welcomed. Oh and the song I quoted at the top is Sara Bareilles - Gravity **


End file.
